Voicemail
by my calico
Summary: The night of Queries for Couples, phone calls are made. Not all of them are answered.


"Hey, it's Jade. I probably don't like you, but on the off-chance I do, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"…"

* * *

"Hey, it's Beck. You know what to do."

_Beep._

"Hello Beck, it's Trina. So… I was _wondering… _since, you know, you and Jade broke up today…

If you need a new girlfriend… or a rebound… or something… you know my number!

Call me.

By the way, it's Trina."

* * *

"Hey, it's Jade. I probably don't like you, but on the off-chance I do, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"Hi Jade! It's me, Cat!

I'm so sad you didn't play cards with us today. And that you broke up with Beck. But I'm proud of you for not forgetting three, some people forget it.

Anyway, I'm just calling to make sure you're okay.

Oh, and I hope you and Beck get back together, Jade. You guys are perfect together. You're like peanut butter and jelly!

Oh, like peanut Beck-er and Jadey, hahaha!

I hope you feel better soon, Jade. Bye!"

* * *

"Hey, it's Beck. You know what to do."

_Beep._

"Hey Beck, what's up, man? Andre here. How you doing?

Sorry about today. I know you and Jade are in a tough spot. Hope you guys can figure something out. You guys always do. You've been together like three years, you guys will get through it. I've got faith in you.

Let me know if you need someone to talk to, okay? I'm here for you, man."

* * *

"Hey, it's Jade. I probably don't like you, but on the off-chance I do, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"Hi Jade.

…

Oh, it's Sinjin by the way.

I heard that you and Beck broke up.

I already told my grandmother that we're going out.

She was really happy.

You just made her the happiest grandmother alive.

Bye Jade. And my grandma sends you her thanks."

* * *

"Hey, it's Beck. You know what to do."

_Beep._

"Yo Beck, Rex here.

Cool thing you did there today, dumpin' Jade using a door.

Little low-tech if you ask me. Most guys use text messaging.

Thought I'd run the idea past you before I made a play for Jade. Let me know if that's cool with you."

* * *

"Hey, it's Beck. You know what to do."

_Beep._

"Hey Beck, it's Robbie. Sorry about Rex.

And Jade.

You know, Jade scares me a little… okay, she scares me a _lot, _but you were always the one who made her… well, nicer. Like she was a better person around you.

And I don't know if you noticed, but I think she has the same effect on you, Beck. When you two are happy, it's like you're a whole different person. Just please… don't fight anymore. It makes me – um, I mean, Cat – worried."

* * *

"Hey, it's Jade. I probably don't like you, but on the off-chance I do, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"Hi Jade. It's Tori. I know you don't like me too much, but you're my friend, and I just… I was worried about you after what happened today.

Remember a bit over a year ago, when you and Beck broke up? And then you did everything you could do get him back? I just… I'm making it worse, aren't I?"

"No, no, Tori, you're making it better, keep going!"

"Trina? Get off the phone, I'm making a call!"

"Jade, Beck loves me now. I've told everyone in school and –"

"Trina! Shut up!"

"Fine, but it's true!"

"Just _go! _All I'm saying, Jade, is you and Beck are in a difficult place right now, but if you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm here. Bye."

* * *

"Hey, it's Beck. You know what to do."

_Beep._

"Beck, I _know _you're there. I have caller ID, you idiot.

If you want to say something, then say it. And pick _up, _for God's sake. I know you're just standing next to your phone listening anyway."

* * *

"Hey, it's Jade. I probably don't like you, but on the off-chance I do, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"I was _not._"

* * *

"Hey, it's Beck. You know what to do."

_Beep._

"Oh, really? _Really?_

You break up with me and 'I was not' is all you have to say? Smart move, Beck, you're a freaking genius. Okay then, if you aren't going to say anything, listen up, because this is the only time I'm going to say any of this.

I didn't think you _weren't _going to open that door.

Stupid, right? I guess deep down I really thought you were going to fight for me. Really not much of a battle since all you had to contend with was Vega's doorknob, but whatever, huh? But I'm not too surprised. I mean, you know, it was always _me _fighting for _you. _

Everyone said I never deserved you. That I was lucky to have you. And I was. You were the only one who got me, who wasn't scared of me or freaked out by me and I felt safe with you. You made me feel like something other than a freakshow, which is saying something because that's what everyone else seems to think of me. Not that I care.

So I tried. I tried to be the best girlfriend I could _be, _even being _me. _It was hard for me. I've never been so close to _anybody _before. Hell, I don't know what to get people for their birthday, or how to deal with other people's parents, or all the stuff that matters. I screwed up a lot, but you forgave me and I thought that was fine. I didn't think you'd suddenly up and leave me, on a stupid game show nonetheless.

I just… I know where I went wrong, but I can't take all the blame for this. I feel like I'm always the one taking the fall for the both of us, because you're perfect, can-do-no-wrong Beck Oliver and I'm apparently the incarnation of all evil in the universe and whatever goes wrong between us is all on me, right?

I really hate those chick flicks that make it look so freaking _easy. _Like you're just supposed to _know _when you're meant to be with someone. That's not how it works in real life. It's freaking hard and it hurts a lot and you aren't ever _sure _of anything, but you want to do it anyway.

I…

…

I love you.

There, I _said _it.

But maybe you're right. Maybe it's better we break up. We've been Beck-and-Jade for so long I forgot who Jade was without Beck. But you know what? I'm going to be the best freaking version of me there ever was, and _then _you're going to wish you never let me walk away.

You better not call me until that happens."

* * *

"Hey, it's Jade. If you're here to talk about Beck, don't leave a message. If you're Beck, _don't leave a message._"

_Beep._

"Jade, I...

… I'm _sorry_."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it was a little pointless. xD I've had this idea running around in my head for a couple weeks now, and I haven't gotten around to writing it out until yesterday. Unedited because it's just a bunch of messages so I didn't think it was necessary, but let me know if you spot anything wrong! Oddly enough Robbie was the hardest voice for me to write, and Trina the easiest (so much so that she even appeared twice). I don't know what that says about me, lol.

**Disclaimer: **Allie owns nothing.


End file.
